M9: Moblashed - Day 5
Votes *poetfox accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961961&postcount=1289 *shivam accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962027&postcount=1296 *Brickroad accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962126&postcount=1311 *widdershins accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962288&postcount=1326 *JohnB accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962438&postcount=1338 *Winter accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962449&postcount=1339 *shivam retracts accusation of Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962719&postcount=1392 *Destil accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963057&postcount=1427 *widdershins retracts accusation of Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963170&postcount=1438 *kaisel accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963211&postcount=1443 *botticus accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963220&postcount=1445 *Umby accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963275&postcount=1453 *Tock accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963303&postcount=1467 *SDMX accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963406&postcount=1481 *shivam accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963448&postcount=1498 *botticus accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963512&postcount=1504 *poetfox retracts accusation of Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963536&postcount=1509 *Falselogic accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963712&postcount=1513 *Karzac accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963730&postcount=1514 *Umby accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=963986&postcount=1543 *Tock retracts accusation of Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964031&postcount=1548 *Brickroad accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964139&postcount=1554 *Phantoon accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964173&postcount=1555 *shivam accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964200&postcount=1559 *JohnB accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964229&postcount=1566 *kaisel accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964237&postcount=1571 *Destil accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964270&postcount=1575 *Winter accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964276&postcount=1577 *Falselogic retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964336&postcount=1585 *widdershins accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964352&postcount=1586 *Paul le Fou accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964373&postcount=1588 *poetfox accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964436&postcount=1590 *Phantoon accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=964553&postcount=1599 *Wheels accuses botticus http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965110&postcount=1617 *Tock accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965184&postcount=1626 *Falselogic accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965192&postcount=1629 *Paul le Fou accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965199&postcount=1632 *Wheels accuses Winter http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965244&postcount=1634 *widdershins accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965269&postcount=1639 *Karzac accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965278&postcount=1643 *Umby accuses Wheels http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965311&postcount=1653 Wheels is lynched and revealed as a Kid. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965323&postcount=1659 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965322&postcount=1658 Destil: 0 poetfox shivam widdershins Winter Destil kaisel botticus Umby Tock SDMX: 0 Brickroad JohnB Brickroad: 2 SDMX shivam falselogic Paul le Fou falselogic Wheels: 7 botticus JohnB Winter Paul le Fou widdershins Karzac Umby fanboymaster: 4 Karzac Umby Brickroad shivam Destil poetfox Winter: 2 Phantoon kaisel Wheels poetfox: 2 widdershins Phantoon Tock botticus: 0 Wheels Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961826&postcount=1264 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961827&postcount=1265 Adam: View Paul Le Fou. On the one hand, it might not be such a hot idea to linger too long in your enemy's stronghold. On the other, it might be the BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD. After all, surely it's the last place those trolls would think of looking for you. You know that they'll be enraged by Nodal's death, and it would take a miracle for you to survive much longer, but who's to say miracles don't happen? While you wait, you figure you might as well settle the matter of the next name on your suspicion list. You find a comfortable seat in the foyer, one that doesn't weird you out too much when you sit on it, and slowly relax. It takes a lot of concentration to pull off this trick. You need to block out all outside distractions before you do it. You close your eyes and empty your mind of thoughts before you begin. You focus on what you know of Paul le Fou and force your inner vision to settle on him. The picture is dark and hazy at first, but slowly, slowly gains in brightness and clarity. Out of nowhere, a painful sting in your neck breaks your carefully-attained concentration. You swat at it and your fingers brush the tufted end of a BLOWGUN DART. It becomes pretty obvious that the dart was poisoned as your vision becomes fuzzy and dark, then ceases entirely. The troll who dealt the fatally envenomed dart would have been the first to tell you that miracles are made up fake things that definitely don't exist. > OL: Pester friends. OL: Pester friends. outlandishLuminary OL opened new memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. OL: Woooooo! :D OL: We did it! ^_~ OL: We finally bagged one! greyscaleExtinguisher GE responded to memo. GE: i hope we can get another one today. :o GE: i'm a little worried about how many of us are dying... ;_; GE: like the seer! :( OL: Relax! It'll be okay! :) OL: Becauuuuuse..... OL: Now you have me, the Mage of Vengeance! OL: Ta-dah! :D GE: that... GE: might be good? :/ OL: It will be excellent. OL: You'll see! ^_^ laughableVestibule LV responded to memo. LV: Holy shit you guys. LV: Think you're hitting those smileys HARD ENOUGH? LV: I think I would get that you're very HAPPY :DDDD and SCARED :OOO LV: From the idiot drivel you're already spewing. LV: (Like revealing ANOTHER superpower, for fuck's sake.) OL: Hahaha! Why so cranky, LV? OL: Cheer up! Things are starting to go our way! :D GE: yeah stop being so mean please. :( LV: Oh well since you asked NICELY... LV: I guess I'll just fuck right on off and go look at some fucking EVIDENCE to try to FIND SOME TROLLS. LV: Here's an idea! Why don't YOU do that too? LV: ;D >:o =^.^= D: t(-_-t) > ACT 5 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=965323&postcount=1659 DD: Whistle while you work. You check the PDA one of this gang of idiots provided you with and see an incoming message. Another contract. By now, the BLACK QUEEN knows all about your little side gig. Because you told her. The idea of the whole thing tickled her enough that it's your new official duty. When you kick in Wheels' door, you cluck inwardly at the poor kid's misfortune. The sap doesn't even have a weapon allocated to his strife specibus yet. You wonder idly what he's wasted his time doing since this all started going down. Not that it matters, because he has about ten seconds left to live in any event. In short order, you're wiping the red blood off your PDA's screen to compose a lynch report to your contact. You sometimes wish you could be there to see their faces when you tell 'em you've offed another one of their own. But hell with it, you've got all the job satisfaction one man needs anyway. END OF ACT 5. Notable Events widdershins claims imperfectVisionary http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961836&postcount=1270 JohnB claims destituteMaterialist/Thane of Karma (Bomb) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961847&postcount=1272 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961850&postcount=1274 JohnB claims Destil is outlandishLuminary/Mage of Vengeance http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961847&postcount=1272 dtsund replaced by poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961866&postcount=1277 shivam claims rainbowApothecary/Bane of Skill (Roleblocker http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=961868&postcount=1278 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962097&postcount=1305 Destil confirms outlandishLuminary/Mage of Vengeance (Bomb) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962073&postcount=1298 Destil claims widdershins is a Kid after choosing Adam as his server (who was already in the medium, resulting in a random Kid being selected) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962073&postcount=1298 botticus deduces that widdershins must be a Kid http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962232&postcount=1321 Karzac deduces that shivam must be a Kid http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=962436&postcount=1336 Phantoon is chosen as widdershins server (citation needed) Category:Phases